1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a dust evacuating apparatus particularly adapted to evacuate contaminants from an air cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known art discloses a commonly used exhaust control valve element for the discharge of contaminants from an air cleaner consisting of a flexible pair of lips which expand to open and discharge contaminants by gravity when there is sufficient accumulation. However said lips relying upon flexibility to open and discharge contaminants and to respond to the suction of the engine quickly, the valve element in failing to respond quickly permits the engine to draw a stream of air through the apparatus inwardly in a reverse flow through the outlet of the air cleaner and thus does not have the benefit of the air cleaner in passing into the engine.
It is an object of this invention to provide a powered contaminant evacuating apparatus in connection with an air cleaner which positively discharges contaminants and which prevents any reverse flow into the air cleaner.
It is another object herein to provide a relatively small sized apparatus attached to the outlet pipe of the air cleaner to positively evacuate all contaminants gathered therein.
It is a further object herein to provide an evacuating apparatus which has no reverse path for air flow between its discharge outlet and its intake of contaminants from the air cleaner.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide a powered evacuating apparatus having a housing having a discharge channel therein and includes an impeller having a blade having portions disposed in said channel to sweep out and discharge all contaminants including the moisture borne by said contaminants and preventing any reverse flow through said channels.
In summarizing the salient features, the discharge vanes have been rearranged to provide a larger passage for contaminants passing into the discharge channel and having vane portions sweeping through said discharge channels positively discharging all particulate substance and all moisture borne therewith.
Further there is positive prevention of any reverse passage of air or contaminant particles back into the air cleaner.
These and other objects and advantages will be set forth in the following description made in connection with the accompanying drawings bearing reference characters which refer to similar parts throughout the various views of the drawings.